Ranma/Eva][Fusion]Crossed Destinies: Alt version
by Nabiki Saotome
Summary: A sequel or counter to Crossed Destinies. What if the Ranma story was told with Evangelion cast members?


A silly little idea came across me as I thought about doing another  
fusion with NGE and Ranma, with Eva characters this time. Instead of  
matching roles, I decided to base it on the first fic instead. So the  
fic may get a little weird :-P  
  
Gainax and others own the characters below, not me! ^^;;  
  
Events happen sometime before Ranma series starts and uses mostly NGE  
characters. This fic should be read with the first version of Crossed  
Destinies for full effect, but it's not needed. Warning, this gets a  
bit lemony fresh.  
  
Comments/Criticisms/Flames/MSTs/etc all appreciated.  
  
Crossed Destinies: Alt. Ver.  
----------------------------  
Author: N.S.  
  
Bringing Yui over -- Ikari Genma  
  
Rokubungi Soun, aged 74, wept. "Kozo," he yelled out, "get Shinji. I  
want you and him to be here."  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Are you sure this is alright, Father?" Yui asked as she held her   
father's arm. He looked down at her and had a strange goofy smile.   
*Jeez, I hope he doesn't go all weird on me again.*  
  
Genma pat his daughter's hand dotingly. "Sure, we'll just get some hot  
water when we get to Soun's. And what did I say about calling me   
father?"  
  
Yui sighed. He was getting senile in his old age. "I mean, Daddy. I   
don't know why you're making me do this. You know how much I hate   
these things. I never like any of the men you take me to see."  
  
"You've been given a second chance and there is no way I'm going to let  
you waste it. Besides, Soun assures me his son's are special," Genma   
said firmly. He was going to get his 14 year old daughter married no   
matter what this time around.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Gendo walked inside the living room, surprised to find his two brothers  
and his father sitting there with the tea set laid out. They were   
expecting company it looked like. "Father."  
  
Soun nodded at his middle son's greeting. He had long become used to   
his son's rather moderate way of talking. One word said by Gendo had   
many meanings, and 'father' was a greeting and a question. "We're   
waiting for an old friend of mine. He's bringing over his daughter."  
  
Gendo looked over at Shinji. "I'm surprised you held out for a year."  
  
It was true. When Shinji turned of age, 13, a year ago, Soun was all   
set in getting his son ready. At 70 plus years of age, he didn't have   
much time to wait. However, his friend and daughter were on vacation   
in China at the time, so it could not be helped. "So, you see this  
doesn't concern you."  
  
"Oh?" Gendo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you're gay," Soun said dismissively.  
  
"I see. Continue then," Gendo said, taking a seat at the table. He   
pushed his glassed up, as they had fallen along his nose, and then   
steepled his hands together in wait.  
  
Kozo took a cup and poured some tea for his enigmatic younger brother.   
While he did this, he couldn't help but voice his own questions. "Why   
am I here, Father?"  
  
"Just in case it doesn't go as planned. Besides it's about time you   
stopped mourning," Soun said. Kasumi had been gone for years now. It   
was time Kozo let go.  
  
Soun sighed, feeling the years in his bones. He blamed his sons for   
the most part as to why he was pushing Shinji into this. Kozo, the   
prissy one, just didn't like the art. Then he got married to a woman   
who died to some disease in less than a year and he went into 15 years   
of mourning. Gendo had been his next greatest hope. The boy liked to   
brawl and drink. Two great assets in Soun's opinion. Too bad the boy   
was too much of a bastard and ignored the art. There was also the fact  
that he was gay or else he would have gotten Yui to come over a long   
time ago. Finally Shinji, his last hope, turned out to be a wuss. He   
NEEDED a new heir.  
  
Kozo ignored Gendo as the latter pushed his glassed back up along his   
nose. Like his vocabulary, a single action meant many things and in   
this case, he was snickering at the word 'mourning'. Kozo still didn't  
know how his brother found out that he was boffing several of his   
students. He used his 'mourning' period to prevent his father from   
pushing him to have children. In truth, he really didn't like them.   
It probably had to do with Gendo being such a bastard since birth. The  
idea of another Gendo in his genes just waiting to come forth was   
scary.  
  
Shinji, who had been quiet until now, couldn't hold it any longer.   
"You don't even know what she's like, do you?"  
  
"Nonsense, I know many things about her... but I think I'll let her   
tell you about herself." Seeing three disbelieving gazes stare back at  
him, Soun sweated, struggling for something to tide them over. "Her   
name is Yui. Uh, she's been to China. She's 38. She's a woman. Uh,   
she's..."  
  
"38!?" Kozo and Shinji yelled out. Gendo pushed up his glasses.   
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Rokubungi Soun? The door was unlocked and Daddy   
said it was alright. I am Ikari Yui," a feminine sounding voice said.  
  
Four pairs of eyes turned their attention to their new guest. She was   
slight of build, short, had a mop of light blue hair, and incredibly   
pale. She was also not 38.  
  
Shinji could tell the girl was feeling very self-conscious and   
uncomfortable as nobody said a word and just stared at her. "Don't   
worry about them," he said, getting up to greet the girl. "I'm Shinji.  
Want to be friends? Let's see if we can convince them to stop this   
weird engagement idea."  
  
Yui smiled. She liked him already.  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Genma, what is the meaning of this?" Soun asked, as his friend emerged  
from their kitchen, carrying a hot water kettle. He had hoped and   
expected someone older. Old enough to give birth to and raise a child.  
  
"Soun, the first thing you say when you haven't seen your best friend   
in 15 years is that?" Genma said, shaking his head. "And don't worry,   
I can explain. Watch."  
  
Yui blinked. "Not now, Daddy. Wait at least until I change my   
clothes." Her words, however, fell on deaf ears as Gendo poured the   
contents of the kettle on to her. And so, 14 year old Ikari Yui,   
became 38 year old Ikari Yui.  
  
Four pairs of eyes (even Gendo) bugged out at the sight of said   
teenager's body growing and expanding to the proportions of a full   
figured mature woman. Yui sighed and fished out a jacket from her   
knapsack to cover herself with. The school girl clothes her father had  
been fond of buying for her just didn't stretch right. Or they  
stretched TOO well judging from the nose bleed on Shinji (so cute), to  
the leering from the eldest son (so dirty), to the strange intense eye   
contact from man with the glasses (so cool). "I can explain."  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Jusenkyo? Spring of Drowned Girl?" were the general question on   
everyone's lips, Yui could tell. "Father couldn't speak Chinese and   
took me to Jusenkyo to relive his old glory days as a martial artist in  
training. I took a wrong turn, slipped, and fell into the  
xiaonuniquan."  
  
"And that's why you turn into a little girl," Shinji said,   
understanding.  
  
"Actually, I'm wondering why not 16 or 18 and why you look around 14.   
Surely a little older and you can still be called a girl," Gendo said   
from behind his clapped together hands. "That spring could also be   
called Spring of Drowned Maiden, I believe, from what little I know of   
Mandarin. Maybe it has to do with the first time you..."  
  
*Bastard,* Yui thought and could see her father's shocked expression.   
"Yes, first time I had a period." *Still shocking, but hopefully it   
lessened the blow.* She could literally feel the smug look that was   
hidden beneath the man's hands and glasses. Another interesting man.  
  
"Ikari Yui!" Kozo suddenly yelled out. "You were in a class of mine,   
15 years ago."  
  
"I was wondering when you would figure it out. I just figured it out a  
moment ago. You haven't aged a bit, unlike myself. Still, I was   
disappointed. I haven't aged terribly much have I?" Yui asked, a   
crinkle at the edges of her eyes, indicated she was amused rather than   
angry.  
  
Ikari Yui... he could still remember those long days in the lab   
together. Her sweet perfume and shampoo of her hair when he leaned   
close to her those scant few times. The way her blouse stretched   
against her body as she removed her lab coat. The woman he had wanted   
to marry instead of Yui's best friend, Fuyutsuki Kasumi. "You've only   
grown more beautiful as you've matured," Kozo said truthfully.  
  
*Wow, old man Kozo is here too,* Yui thought, shivering slightly as she  
remembered how he used to undress her with his eyes. Much like he was   
doing now. Three potential fiances that were not in the least bit   
conventional. Was she lucky or what.  
  
Soun waved off the chatter with his hands and decided to get down to   
business. "This age thing isn't that much of a problem. You're still   
a woman and that's what counts. My three sons, Kozo, 58," Soun said   
pointing, he was about to skip of his middle son, when Gendo raised a   
finger. Oh, what the heck, it just increased his chances. Maybe Gendo  
can turn bi. "Gendo, 48, and Shinji, 14. Pick one and he's your   
fiance."  
  
Genma looked over the prospects. They were as bad as Soun had said.   
But then again, Yui has some odd and unique tastes in men. The common   
salary worker and everyday man could never hold her interest.  
  
"Maybe I should get to know them first," Yui said, smiling   
mysteriously.  
  
*^_^*  
  
"I wonder if they noticed," Shinji thought aloud as he scrubbed   
himself. She reminded him of his mother. They both had the same soft   
smile and kind eyes. Then again, it could be just his imagination.   
She did die when he was no more than four after all. So deep was he in  
his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door to the furo slide open  
and a figure slip into the water beside him.  
  
"Oh, Shinji, you're in here. Great, you can help me wash my back," Yui  
said, holding a towel the size of a dinner napkin in front of her, and  
that was the only thing separating his and her naked bodies apart.  
  
Shinji lost consciousness when he fell back and hit his head on the   
tiled wall behind him. A trail of blood formed from his nose.  
  
"I think I may have over did it," Yui said, staring adoringly at the   
young boy. *A very young boy too,* Yui thought, since she couldn't   
help but look at his body as she carried his inert body out of the furo  
before he drowned. Boys were so very cute. She wanted one of her own.  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Hello, Kozo-sensei," Yui greeted.  
  
"Yui!?" Kozo squeaked, as the door opened to reveal Yui in her young   
form dressed again in a school girl fuku. It was a Furinkan uniform,   
where he and Gendo taught.  
  
"Oh, this? Daddy wants me to go to school since I'm only 14," Yui   
said, sticking out her tongue. "I wasn't happy at first, but then I   
heard that you have become a high school teacher and that Furinkan   
Junior High is connected to the High School.  
  
"I see," Kozo said, though not really hearing or understanding what Yui  
was saying. *She looks even more like her old self like this,* Kozo   
thought, remembering back when the girl wore light sundresses and   
skirts that flared to classes at the university.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you around.   
Maybe we can have some of our lunch hours together," Yui said, winking.  
  
"Th-that sounds great," Kozo gulped. His 58 year old heart nearly   
stopped as the girl turned and ran off, giving him glimpse of lacy red   
as her fuku raised slightly at the abrupt motion.  
  
"Oh, one other thing," Yui said, turning her head in time to   
triumphantly catch Kozo's open ogling, "Call me Rei when we are at   
school."  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Little girls are supposed to be sleeping at this time of night."  
  
"I'm not a little girl... now."  
  
"Can you hold your own?"  
  
"I can drink you under the table."  
  
Gendo pushed his glasses up.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Epilogue  
  
Naoko watched as the woman handed in the test paper with a smug look.   
"Confident are we?"  
  
"A silly challenge," Yui smirked. "I suppose I'll get to ask Mr.   
Rokubungi Gendo out now?"  
  
Naoko crumpled the paper in her hand without even marking it. How dare  
that slut do this? Gendo was hers and hers alone.  
  
For some odd reason, the bastard was extremely popular among the female  
students. He was neither especially handsome nor rich. He was tall,   
dark, and evil like hell. But he was hers damn it and who cared about   
the test challenge she had set to discourage the students from even   
attempting to ask him out.  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Is there a Ikari Rei here?" Naoko asked as she entered the class.   
That despicable women who had barged into the school and taken that   
test had apparently been here to register a girl named Rei.  
  
"Yes, it's that girl over there," the homeroom teacher, said pointing   
to a girl in the far back.  
  
Naoko turned, her face contorted with rage. "Rei?"  
  
A girl stood up. "Yes?"  
  
If there was ever a girl that could be called the living embodiment of   
the Blue Pointed Siamese Kitten that Naoko had always wanted, Rei was   
that girl. Naoko was in love at first sight. *Kawaii!!!* "Uh,   
nothing, I hope you enjoy your stay at our school"  
  
*^_^*  
  
Misato and Kaji, 29 and 30, respectively looked at each other. "I'm   
sorry," they both said together as they prepared their speeches. They   
both looked at each other, immediately comprehending what the other   
wanted to say. It took only a minute before they shared a laugh and a   
beer.  
  
After they got their breakup over with, they decided to share a drink.   
  
"New girl friend?" Misato asked, teasingly.  
  
"Actually, an old one. I used to have this friend that lived near me.   
She was older than me, but somehow we still became best friends and I   
looked up to her. I was still young at the time and was unable to do   
anything when she and her father moved away. I had always blamed her   
for not telling me about it, but I just found out it was all her   
father's fault. I was relieved beyond belief and I guess that was when  
I found out I was still in love with her. You?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this, but this happened about a few months  
ago, back when I visited the old village with father, to see my great-  
grandmother Ke Lon. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with the details   
and the obscure laws of the village, but I found myself obligated to   
kill this girl that intruded on the village. I didn't want to kill   
her, so I had to option of marrying her. I... spent the night with her  
in the cottage and I think I'm bi. Her father fled with her the next   
day. I'm looking for her now."  
  
"Wow," Kaji blinked. He had not expected that.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Ritsuko, aged 30, immediately hated her mother's new student. "You   
have to tutor tonight?" *That would mean mother's on again, off again  
boyfriend, Gendo would be free tonight.*  
  
Rei didn't like the situation herself, but Naoko had been insistent   
that being a new student, she needed to catch up on missed work. It   
didn't matter that she had scored the highest marks ever in Furinkan's   
history. But the woman's cat memorabilia, more than made up for it.   
She had always liked cats ever since her father, for some odd reason   
kept bringing hundreds of cats home. She always kept them well fed and  
loved it when her father built a large pit for put them all in, where  
she could be with them.  
  
*^_^*  
  
*Mother?* Ritsuko wondered as she felt her head picked off the ground   
and firmly nestled into a warm bosom.  
  
"Are you alright? You took a nasty fall there."  
  
Ritsuko blushed as she looked up into the eyes of her savior. The   
woman was older than herself if she guessed correctly. "I think I'm   
fine. It was entirely my fault, I should have looked where I was going  
Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Akagi Ritsuko."  
  
"Ikari Yui."  
  
"Yui-sam... uh, -san. Will you allow me to thank you by treating you   
to a coffee of something?"  
  
Being Genma's daughter meant that the importance of free food was not   
lost on Yui. "Well, I am hungry."  
  
*Ohohoho,* Ritsuko found herself thinking.  
  
*^_^*  
  
"I'm sure you have Rei all wrong, Toji," Shinji said, placating the new  
exchange student.  
  
"No, I'm sure I have the right person. She stole my dinner. I only  
put that piece of bread down for a couple of seconds so I could tie my   
shoes. I still remember that day. I was HUNGRY!"  
  
"Idiot," Hikari said. "You're so pig-headed."  
  
Toji edged away from the class president. He didn't know why, but he   
felt a small fear enter him when she stared at him and said 'pig'.  
  
Shinji shrugged as Toji seemed to have forgotten about the   
conversation. It couldn't be Yui. She was so kind. He couldn't wait   
until he got home. Maybe she would hold his head on her lap again   
while they watched TV. He liked it when she touched his thigh.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Asuka suddenly remembered. It was as if a fog was lifted from her   
eyes. "Shinji," she said and then promptly forgot again.  
  
Asuka's grandfather sighed as he punched her in the head. Ever since   
her mother committed suicide, the girl had begun suffering long spells   
of amnesia. But this was the first time he recalled her saying   
anything coherent. "Shinji?"  
  
*^_^*  
  
"Is it just me or was Dr. Keel looking at me strange?" Yui asked as she  
and Gendo walked away from the clinic. Her face actually felt worse   
than when the errant baseball had hit her.  
  
"He has a thing for Kozo and I think he's heard about you being a   
possible match."  
  
"You knew didn't you? You really are a bastard, aren't you?"  
  
Gendo was about to deny it when Yui suddenly walked in front of him and  
faced him with a glare. Without warning he felt her lips upon his for   
only a scant few seconds. His glasses fogged up.  
  
"Don't worry, I like you that way."  
  
*^_^*  
  
End! 


End file.
